


Heres to a Celebration!

by PitXRoxas



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30100887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitXRoxas/pseuds/PitXRoxas
Summary: Our Hero is turning 16! What surprises are in store?
Kudos: 4





	Heres to a Celebration!

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw you have to write a fic in 2 weeks :) anyways, Happy 16th Twilonk!!

Ilia ran as fast as her thin legs could carry her. Today was a very important day and she couldn’t mess anything up. Not today…

—

Link opened his eyes to the brimming sunlight dancing in his bedroom. With a tired moan, he swung his legs over his bed. He glanced over at the dusty books that he had yet to clean; Peering over, he finally found his clothes on its designated hanger. The traditional Ordonian clothing that the people of his village would wear every single day. 

Standing up slowly, Link sauntered towards his closet. Once there, he covered a hand over his mouth, stretched, and yawned. Last night had been such a stressful night. 

—

A grotesque groan broke the silence of the chilled evening. Unfortunately, Fado was sleeping so he didn’t notice the sounds of the night until he heard the angry cries of the poor goats of Ordon. When Fado noticed, he immediately called for Link, who had just come back from Rusl’s home, to help. With a tired groan, Link mounted Epona and went to help, only giving the young Hylian four hours of precious sleep. 

Once he was dressed, the young hero took the opportunity to finally go downstairs and exit his humble treehouse. 

“Oi!” Ilia panted, her hands on her knees. “Link, come here!” 

With a cocked eyebrow and tilted head, Link dragged his tired feet toward his Ilia.   
“Need anything?”   
She quickly nodded her head and grabbed Link’s arm. 

“Where-“ 

“Just come!” she desperately whined, dragging the poor teen to Rusl’s house.

—  
Ilia aggressively knocked on the wooden door of Rusl’s and Uli’s house.  
The click of the door unlocking startled Link from his half-awake trance, and the slits of his eyes slide open. 

“Ilia? Link?” Rusl looked at the two of them as he asked. Ilia gave the old man a worried glare, for it was such an important day for her to not mess up.

With a slow nod, Rusl led the two teens into his house. Link slumped down onto a wooden chair and nodded off to sleep again, for he had only four hours of sleep, while Ilia, Uli, and Rusl had a quick, silent conversation.

“Does he even realize it's his birthday?” Rusl asked, turning to hold his wife’s hand.

“No. I just woke him up,” 

“We’ll get everything set with your father,” Uli nodded “You just… Drag him to the spring… Alright?” 

“Don’t forget Epona!” Rusl exclaimed, waking Link from his nap.

Link eyed everyone in the room, “Whu… huh…? ‘Pona…”   
and fell back asleep. 

Ilia worriedly looked at Rusl with such tiredness in her ice-blue eyes. “We can’t mess this up… Please…”

Rusl smiled at Ilia, showing his slowly yellowing teeth. “Alright. We’ll do our job!” 

—

The sun’s light bounced off the clear water of Ordon’s spring. A small rainbow bounced off the water and gave the spring a smile as bright as the sun. 

Ilia curled her toes upon the sand, hugging her knees. She watched Link and Epona play with the water in the spring.

Link’s giggling and Epona’s happy whinnys brought a small smile to Ilia’s young face. Watching the two best friends play made her a lot less worried than she was before. 

Link cupped his hands around his mouth, “Hey, Ilia!” he shouted, surprising both her and Epona. “Join us?” 

Ilia blinked twice, and stared into Link’s eyes. Her eyes widened and she pointed to herself,

“Me?”

“Yes, you, silly!” Link grinned so wide that the corner of his mouth could touch his ear. Ilia blushed wildly, she was not expecting this. 

Standing up, she brushed off her knees and her rear, for since she was sitting on the sandy land of the spring. Once ready she nodded to her friend.

“Oi! Ilia!” 

Ilia craned her neck to the wooden gate of the spring. It was time.

As quick as she could she grabbed Link’s hand and dashed out of the spring, with Link and Epona close behind.

—

They arrived at the village square, where it was danced over with decorations, food, and his family.

Ilia glanced at Link, who was staring at it all. The banners. The tables. The square.

A single tear escaped from the corner of eye. 

“Happy birthday, Link,” Ilia broke into a smile, her eyes meeting the newfound 16 year old. To which he returned with a wide grin, and ran into the square.

“Are you coming?” 

Ilia nodded happily at Link and ran off to join him.

Music and happy chortles of laughter filled the small village of Ordon. Link laughed at Ilia for tripping while in the middle of a waltz they were doing for the sake of Link’s wishes. 

Sooner or later the music and laughter died down, and the moon slid out so that night could begin. Ilia inhaled the land of Ordon, and broke into a smile.

“So Link…” a kind twinkle started to dance in her ice blue eyes. “Did you enjoy today?” 

Link nodded at her, held her gaze, before looking up at the darkened sky. A silent whisper escaped his lips. “Do you… ever feel a strange sadness when dusk falls…?” 

Ilia blinked, since the subject changed so quickly. 

“I-“

“It‘s when our world connects with theirs…” He mused, looking back at Ilia with tears in his eyes. “I want to go there someday…” 

Ilia looked back at Link, her lover, her childhood friend, her Hero, and sighed.

“You’ll go there someday, Link… Happy Birthday.” She smiled and stared at the bright new moon, who smiled down upon them.


End file.
